


Going Once, Going Twice

by anotherFMAfan



Series: Good Things Come [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: 5/20, M/M, RoyXEd Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventual RoyXEd. Mustang finds himself on the business end of Ed’s gall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Once, Going Twice

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ROYXED DAY! \o/ <3 <3 <3 Posted for 5/20 (RoyXEd Day). 
> 
> This part refers to events that occur in a section of the series not yet posted, but can be read on its own. Ed is almost sixteen here. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of self-service and minors in adult situations.

Roy Mustang glanced over at Ed, who was staring at his orange juice, lost in thought. Although he was well-aware that Fullmetal visited places like this while on his missions, it was still rather surreal to see him sitting at the bar counter in his black collared shirt and jeans like he belonged there, when in reality he was a good six years away from being able to legally drink.

He gave him another few moments to think it over, then asked, “Any questions?”

Edward’s eyes flicked left and right for a few seconds as he considered that, then shook his head.

“Nah, I got it.”

Roy had expected as much, though he was glad to see Fullmetal was giving it proper thought. While it was a pretty straight-forward job, it was dangerous, and definitely not anything they could discuss within a mile of the prying ears at headquarters.

If Ed had been a little older, it would have been easier to justify an excuse to come to a private place like this to talk to him one-on-one-- he did it all the time with the other members of his staff-- but as it was, he couldn't well take an underage kid alone to a bar without drawing curious glances.

For that reason, the rest of his team was having a great time playing the part of the drunken office party-- or, well, Havoc and Breda were, at least. At the moment Roy couldn't hear any of the others over those two.

“I did have one other... thing to ask you, though,” Edward said, pulling Roy out of his thoughts. His golden eyes flicked uncertainly up to Roy's face. “Not about work.”

Roy nodded for him to go ahead. It certainly made sense to take advantage of the setting-- as much as Breda and Havoc might enjoy it, they couldn't throw a party every time they had something to say to each other.

“You know that one time?” Edward said slowly.

“‘That one time?’” he prompted.

“Yeah, that one night, when you came back and... I was in your office.” Edward’s cheeks were a little bit pink, but his face was determined as he met Roy’s eye.

Roy couldn't help but smirk, a surprised chuckle escaping him, and he bought himself a moment by taking a sip of whiskey.

Oh, the kid really had more balls than he gave him credit for. Jerking off in the object of your fantasy's room _alone_ was not for the faint of heart, but when said object of fantasy happened to be your superior officer, and said room happened to be at military headquarters, you were talking about real guts. Of course, Roy had rather been going out on a limb to assume that he was thinking about Roy while he was doing it --when Roy himself had been fifteen _any_ room with a door was good enough for him, and it could have been the same for Ed-- but he knew by the boy's reaction when he'd called him out on it that he was right.

In any case, _getting caught_ doing that was one thing, but then to bring it up yourself, especially when the other party had chosen not to say anything.... It was either suicidal or very brave, and for Edward Elric, he could only conclude the latter.

“I think I do know,” he said mildly, turning his eyes back to him, curious as to what Ed could have to say.

“You said, ‘get your under-aged ass out of here before we get ourselves in trouble,’” Ed said, and waited for confirmation.

“Sounds about right,” he agreed guardedly, wondering where this was going.

“Not ‘you,’” Ed said, watching Roy carefully. “You said, ‘we.’ ‘Before we get ourselves in trouble.’”

It was years of practice, and years of practice _only_ that allowed him to keep his face impassive, that allowed him to hold that searching gold stare that contained a hint of challenge, while the bottom dropped out of his stomach.

_Shit._

He had walked himself right into that one, and not ten seconds after reproaching himself for underestimating the kid.

“It’s just a figure of speech, Fullmetal,” he said, and took another drink even though it was too soon after his last. “Haven’t you ever heard it before? It’s quite common.”

At the very least Roy hadn’t entirely lost his touch, because he impressed even himself with how natural he managed to make it sound.

“A figure of speech,” Ed repeated, still watching him closely.

“Mmm,” he asserted casually, meeting Ed’s eye unflinchingly.

“Huh,” Ed replied, taking a drink from his own glass, and let the matter drop.

But if there was anything to be said for Roy Mustang, it was that he knew how to read the air, and the air that night at the dingy bar counter was telling him that Edward Elric wasn’t buying it.

 

  
*       *       *       *       *  
 _Fics in this series are not written in chronological order and may receive small edits after posting to maintain continuity._  



End file.
